Point de vue
by Nee'lahne
Summary: Différents lieux. Différents personnages. Différentes pensées. Différentes visions. Parce que tout n'est qu'une question de point de vue.


_Différents lieux. Différents personnages. Différentes pensées. Différentes visions. Parce que tout n'est qu'une question de point de vue._

* * *

><p><em>Demeure des Lovegood<em>

Un silence. Un blanc.

« Où est Luna ?

_Luna ... elle va arriver, murmura Mr Lovegood.

Nous portâmes tous notre tasse à nos lèvres en même temps. Ce fut un goût âpre et amer qui vint titiller mes papilles. C'était une saveur très désagréable et je me forçai à avaler cette gorgée – bien que j'eus sérieusement pensé à tout recracher dans la tasse – pour reposer aussitôt le délicat récipient. J'essayai de ne pas trop faire la grimace, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Ce thé était vraiment particulier.

Je me re-concentrais sur la discussion entre Harry et Mr Lovegood. Donc, d'après le père de Luna, le symbole qu'Hermione avait vu plusieurs fois et à divers endroits n'était autre que le signe des Reliques de la Mort. Personnellement, je ne comprenais pas tout … Mais je n'étais pas le seul.

« J'imagine que vous connaissez tous le conte des Trois Frères ? Demanda Xenophilius face à nos airs incrédules.

_Oui ! répondit Mione.

_Euh, non … murmura précipitamment Harry à son tour.

_J'ai le livre là dedans, dit alors Hermione en prenant son sac. »

Je la regardais, amusé, chercher dans son sac sans fin. Elle sortit enfin le livre des contes de Beedle le Barde. Elle commença sa lecture.

« Il était une fois, trois frères qui marchaient le long d'une route tortueuse et solitaire, au crépuscule.

_Minuit. Maman disait toujours minuit. » Je compris à son regard meurtrier que j'aurai mieux fait de me taire. J'essayai de me rattraper comme je le pu.

« Mais crépuscule c'est bien. Rajoutai-je rapidement. Mieux même !

_Tu veux lire peut-être ? Me demanda-t-elle agacée.

_Non, c'est bon merci, lui assurai-je. »

Elle reprit sa lecture. Sa façon de lire était … magique, c'est le cas de le dire. C'était comme si l'histoire se dessinait sous nos yeux. Lorsqu'elle eut fini le conte, elle se tut. Personne ne dit mot. Xenophilius Lovegood était à la fenêtre et nous tournait le dos. Nous attendions tous trois une explication.

« Hé bien voilà, c'est ça. Ce sont les Reliques de la Mort.

_Je ne comprend toujours pas très bien, répondit Harry un peu perdu.

« Je, oui … marmonna Mr Lovegood. Excusez moi mais... » Le père de Luna se leva et alla alors précipitamment vers une table. Nous nous approchâmes. Il commença à dessiner un trait verticale sur une feuille.

« La baguette de Sureau, la plus puissante baguette jamais fabriquée. » Il dessina ensuite un rond.

« La pierre de résurrection, expliqua-t-il. » Harry et moi échangeâmes un regard, et nous pensâmes tous deux à la pierre philosophale qu'il avait trouvé avant Voldemort en première année. Puis Xenophilius traça un triangle.

« La cape d'invisibilité. » Je vis Harry esquisser un sourire. Ces trois signes associés formaient le fameux symbole qu'Hermione avait déjà vu plusieurs fois.

« Ensemble, elles forment les reliques de la mort. Ensemble elles font de vous le maître de la mort, conclut Xenophilius. »

Regards perplexes.

**.**

**.**

_Forêt_

« Ne trainez pas. Raflez-les. » La course poursuite s'engagea. Je n'avais aucune inquiétude à avoir, personne n'échappait aux Rafleurs. Personne ne m'échappait. Un des deux garçons fut attrapé rapidement. Les deux autres ne tardèrent pas à être encerclé. Bon travail. Le garçon brun avait le visage déformé. Étrange. Il ne m'avait pas semblé l'avoir vu comme ça lorsqu'il venait de transplaner dans la forêt et tomber droit dans mon piège. Je m'approchai de la fille. Je humai ses cheveux. Son odeur me rappela vaguement quelque chose. J'approchai mon visage du sien. Elle recula. Elle était terrorisée. Tant mieux. Les gens _**doivent**_ avoir peur de nous. Nous sommes des Rafleurs.

« Son nom n'est pas dans la liste, entendis-je. »Je me détournai d'elle. Le garçon au visage enflé tenu par Greyback, m'intéressa soudain beaucoup plus. Je me dirigeai vers eux. J'observai attentivement son visage lorsqu'un détail m'attira l'œil. Je repoussai les mèches qui tombaient sur son visage. Un semblant de cicatrice apparaissait sur le haut de son front. Je le regardai, pensif. Il disait s'appeler Dudley, et son nom n'était pas sur la liste. Il mentait, je le sentai. Il ne détourna pas le regard lorsque je le regardai dans les yeux. Fier et courageux il était, tout comme la fille. Ma décision fut vite prise. « On change nos plan, annonçai-je, on ne va pas les emmener au Ministère ... ».

**.**

**.**

« Je vais faire les sortilège »

Un homme apparut devant moi.

« Salut ma jolie, dit-il. » Et un autre à ma gauche. Je me retournai et en vit encore deux autres. Nous comprîmes tous trois rapidement à qui nous avions à faire. Nous commençâmes à courir, tandis que leur chef donnait l'ordre de nous rafler. Nous ne courions pas regrouper. Non pas que nous voulions sauver notre peau sans penser aux autres, mais plus rien ne comptait désormais excepté le fait d'échapper à ces hommes.

Ne plus rien penser. Courir. Courir. Ne pas s'arrêter. Tout était silencieux dans la forêt. Seul notre course troublait ce silence pesant. Les feuilles et les branches craquaient sous nous pas, nos respirations saccadaient remplaçaient les paroles, et des sorts fusaient. Nous répliquâmes comme nous pûmes.

D'un coup, je me sentis tomber brutalement à terre. Un sort avait fait s'enrouler des lianes autour de mon corps. J'étais incapable de bouger, attaché de la tête aux pieds. Je me retrouvai cloué au sol. Un Rafleur me souleva comme un vulgaire sac, et me déposa sans aucune douceur quelques mètres plus loin. Là, Hermione et Harry se retrouvaient encerclés, sans aucun échappatoire possible. Un des hommes empoigna Hermione.

« Ne la touche pas ! M'écriai-je.

_Laisse-le ! Cria-t-elle à l'intention de l'homme qui me tenait.

_Ton petit ami va subir bien pire s'il n'apprend pas à se comporter comme il faut, répliqua le chef du tac au tac. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ai arrivé l'affreux ? Demanda-t-il en apercevant Harry. Non pas toi, continua-t-il alors qu'un homme au visage horrible, des dents pointues et une tête difforme, qu'il me semblait déjà avoir vu, mais dont son nom m'échappait totalement, qui maintenait mon ami tournait la tête. » Il n'eut aucune réponse.

« Comment tu t'appelles ?

_Dudley. Vernon Dudley, répondit précipitamment Harry.

_Et toi ma douce, c'est quoi ton nom ? Demanda-t-il en se détournant vers Hermione.

_Pénélope Deauclair, sang mêlé répondit-elle simplement après quelques légères secondes d'hésitation. » Il s'approcha. Beaucoup trop à mon goût. Il sentit ses cheveux. Comment cet homme osait-il même la toucher ? Il se croyait beau, avec ses cheveux gras, ses habits sales et – supposai-je – son haleine de chacal ?

« Il n'y a pas de Vernon Dudley précisa un des rafleurs. » Hermione sembla soudain beaucoup moins l'intéresser.

« La liste montre que vous mentez, conclut le chef.

_La liste est fausse rétorqua Harry »

Il s'approcha de lui. Je remerciai mentalement Hermione d'avoir jeté au dernier moment un sort qui lui avait déformé le visage. Il n'était plus aussi beau gosse qu'avant mais il n'allait pas se plaindre ! Lorsque leur chef arriva à sa hauteur, il sembla soudain beaucoup plus intéressé par lui. J'eus comme un mauvais pressentiment lorsqu'il parla de changer ce qui était prévu …

« On change nos plan, on ne va pas les emmener au ministère. »

**.**

**.**

_Manoir de la famille Malefoy. Grand salle. _

Ne nous trahit pas Drago, ne nous trahit pas. Bellatrix me tenait fermement pour ne pas que je m'échappe. Je cherchai son regard. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas amis, loin de là, mais je t'en supplie ne nous trahit pas. Sa tante le fit approcher. Il scruta mon visage quelques instants. Son regard s'attarda quelques secondes sur ma cicatrice – ne leur dit pas – puis redescendit. Mon ancien camarade de classe plongea son regard dans le mien, et pour la première fois de ma vie je me mis à prier. A prier pour qu'il entende mon message silencieux. Son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion. Rien ne pouvait prédire ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Il se releva, regarda tour à tour sa tante puis moi-même. Son père, à l'air quelque peu agacé vint lui parler à l'oreille. Soudain, l'attention de Bellatrix fut détournée par l'épée de Gryffondor qu'un Rafleur tenait entre ses mains. Je me détendis légèrement et vis Drago pousser un léger soupir de soulagement. Il me regarda, et par ce simple regard, je compris qu'il m'avait très bien reconnu. J'eus un imperceptible mouvement de tête, signe de ma reconnaissance envers lui. Il fit de même.

**.**

**.**

« Alors ? Demanda-t-elle avec excitation et une expression sadique sur le visage.

_Je n'en suis pas sûr, hésita le jeune Serpentard.

_Drago, siffla Lucius. Regarde bien, parce que si c'est nous qui livrons Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout sera alors pardonné, tout redeviendras comme avant, tu comprends ? » Je hochai la tête.

« J'espère qu'on ne va tout de même pas oublier qui l'a amené, Mr Malefoy, précisa un des rafleurs au fond de la pièce.

_Tu oses me parler ainsi dans ma propre maison ? Menaça Malefoy père.

_Lucius, intervint Narcissa, le regard plein de sous-entendu. » Elle dégagea mon père de mon étreinte.

« Ne sois pas timide mon chou, viens près de lui. » Ma tante me tendit la main et je m'agenouillai devant lui.

« Bon, s'il n'est pas celui que nous pensons Drago, et qu'on le fait venir, il nous tueras tous, précisa-t-elle. Nous devons être absolument sûr. » Je fis mine d'être indécis.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a à son visage ? Demandai-je sans le quitter du regard.

_Oui qu'est-ce qu'il a à son visage, demanda ironiquement ma tante.

-On l'a attrapé comme ça. Il a dut attrapé quelque chose dans la forêt, mentionna le chef des rafleurs.

_Ou on lui a jeté un maléfice cuisant … C'est toi chérie ? Questionna-t-elle en désignant Hermione de sa baguette. Donnez-moi sa baguette. » Ma tante se dirigea vers elle. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil et revint sur Potter.

« Nous verrons quel était son dernier sort. » Mais bien sûr que c'était Potter. Toujours fourré avec Weasley et Granger. Jamais deux sans trois. Cependant, j'hésitais à le dire à ma tante. Pendant tout ce temps, nous ne cessions de nous dévisager mutuellement. Je voyais dans son regard qu'il me suppliait presque silencieusement de ne rien dire, car bien sûr, il savait que je l'avais reconnu. Son visage était tellement déformé que personne n'était sûr que c'était bien lui. Alors je pourrais peut-être faire comme si je ne le reconnaissais pas non plus. Que faire ? Que se passerait-il si Potter mourait maintenant ? Ma mère s'approcha et me tapota l'épaule.

« Je t'ai eu, ricana Bellatrix à l'intention d'Hermione. » Je me relevai.

Elle sembla soudain plus intéressé par un des Rafleurs que par Potter. Un histoire d'épée volée. Je soupirai discrètement. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Harry qui hocha la tête à mon intention. Surement un remerciement. Je lui retournai la pareil sans savoir pourquoi. La voix stridente de ma tant nous sortis de notre échange silencieux. Elle ordonna de mener Weasley et Potter au cachot, pour qu'elle ait une « petite discussion entre fille » avec Granger. Incroyable. C'est elle qui prenait toutes les décisions et donnait les ordres. Et père ne cillait même pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour intervenir ? C'était pitoyable. Il était complètement tétanisé par Voldemort. Au moins il me fichait la paix, et pour l'instant, le sort de Potter n'était plus entre mes mains.

**.**

**.**

Tu vois bien, tu vois bien que tu n'es pas aussi cruel que tu essayes de le faire croire. Tu n'oses même pas regarder. Affronte cette torture, affronte cette douleur Drago. C'est ce que tout le monde attend de toi. Que tu prennes du plaisir à entendre les hurlements de douleur de la victime, que tu regardes ce spectacle qui n'est censé être rien d'autre qu'un divertissement à tes yeux. Alors Drago, dis-moi, qui est le lâche entre nous deux ? Approche, n'ai pas peur. Regarde ! Regarde mon bras, c'est ce que tu penses de toute façon, je me trompe ? Ta tante est folle. Mes cris ne te font-ils pas plaisir ? Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à rester assis à ce bureau, fixant le bois lisse de la table, en restant stoïque et t'efforçant de garder ce masque d'indifférence ? Rebelle-toi ! Réagis ! Tu _n'es pas _comme eux. Tu_ n'es pas_ comme le reste de ta famille. Tu n'es pas comme _Lui_. Ne le nie pas. Si tu l'étais, tu n'aurais pas hésité une seconde à tuer Dumbledore. Si tu l'étais, tu aurais dit tout de suite que le jeune garçon au visage déformé est bien Harry Potter. Je te hais Drago, je te hais. Tu es lâche. Si lâche. Si seulement tu avais rejoins notre camp.

**.**

**.**

Ces hurlements ne cesseront donc jamais ? Cette femme est folle. Ne cessera-t-elle donc jamais de prendre du plaisir à martyriser les autres ? Même si c'est une sang-de-bourbe, Granger ne mérite pas ça. Qui le mérite de toute façon ? Cette pauvre professeur, méritait-elle de mourir ? Je ne peux rien faire. Maintenant, je n'ai plus la Trace, mais j'ai la Marque. Et c'est sans nul doute bien pire. Arrête Drago, arrête de t'apitoyer sur toi-même. Que me reste-t-il après tout ? Le Seigneur maître doute de mon dévouement envers lui. Tout ça parce que je n'ai pas été capable de tué ce vieillard. Rogue s'en est chargé, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Ma mère semble de plus en plus résignée chaque jour. Elle a l'odeur de la peur. Quant à mon père, je ne suis que le reflet brisé de ses rêves. Avec sa manie du sang pur. Faut-il à tout prix que je sois, que je devienne, comme lui ? Que je sois cruel, que j'ai une pierre à la place du cœur ? Non, je le suis déjà. Mais je peux changer. Je ne serais jamais comme lui. Je me fais cette promesse. Je me rachèterai. Mais je resterai un Malefoy.

* * *

><p><em>Différents lieux. Différents personnages. Différentes pensées. Différentes visions. Parce que tout n'est qu'une question de point de vue. Le votre peut-être ?<em>


End file.
